Always Second Best
by shinelikegold
Summary: The trio have been on the run for a few months now, and Ron's now starting to feel the strain of missing his family, falling for his best friend- and being second best.
1. Jealousy

**Always Second Best**

It was another night on the run, nothing different.

Hermione was sat reading, Ron playing around with the radio and Harry keeping guard outside.

It was the norm now.

Ron glanced up from the radio, and looked at Hermione.

Her hair now fell into soft ringlets, her face was a perfect oval shape and her skin was pale, but seemed to glow even in the dark. It gave him shivers when she concentrated. He could stare at her all day, and nothing would change. She'd still be the most beautiful girl in the world.

A beautiful girl that would never know how he really felt.

He couldn't tell her, not just because he'd probably faint before her got chance, but because he had the feeling that she loved Harry.

In fact, he knew she did.

The way she looked at him, the way she laughed when he made a sarcastic statement, the way they'd spend every night together and forget that Ron existed.

It was bad that Ron had grown to hate and envy his famous best friend, but it was even worse that he had grown to fall deeper in love with a girl that would never take him.

Then again, how different was it from being at home?

His mother always wanted a daughter, and before Ginny was born, he was the hope to finally be the daughter Mrs Weasley craved for.

But again, he let her down.

He turned out to be Ronald Billius Weasley. A lanky, red-headed boy that was constantly teased by his brothers. A boy that - until now - never understood how much he loved his family.

The few months that had gone by had made Ron hurt in silence. Watching his two best friends become closer. Hoping on his new best friend, the radio, to never mention any of his relatives in the hourly death list.

'Ronald?'

Ron glanced up to see Hermione looking at him, her head tilted slightly to the right.

Hermione got up hastily and ran over to Ron, flinging her arms around his neck and looking deep into his eyes. Ron only noticed then that he was crying.

'Ronald, whats wrong?'

There it was, the usual caring voice of Hermione Granger.

'Nothing,' Ron muttered into her shoulder. 'You don't need to know.'

'I don't need to know, no,' Hermione said, softly. 'But I want to know.'

Ron laughed slightly. Typical Hermione, wanting to know everything.

'I don't want to tell you, Hermione.'

Hermione looked into his eyes again, and smiled.

'Only if your okay, that's what matters.'

She got up and walked outside of the tent, to where Harry was sitting. Ron got up after a moment or two, and silently peeped outside the tent.

He saw Harry place his arm around Hermione and hug her gently as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Ron, unaware of the real situation, stormed back into the tent.

Always second best, he thought.


	2. A Member Down

**Always Second Best**

**Chapter 2 – A Member Down**

A few days had passed since Ron had seen the cuddle between Harry and Hermione. He hadn't mentioned it to either of them... to be quite honest he hadn't really spoken to them since. He had been too busy with the radio, desperately trying to get access to radio stations to gain any knowledge on his family and the rest of the wizarding world.

'Hermione, come and give me a hand with these enchantments. I think I'm doing them wrong.' Harry shouted through the tents entrance.

'One moment, Harry!' Hermione replied, fiddling around in her beaded bag for something.

Don't ask Ron, he won't know anything about enchantments, Ron thought.

He watched as Hermione skipped out of the tent's entrance, a smile beaming off her face.

The evening had come quickly. The weather was the worst it had ever been since they had been in hiding, and the wind was as freezing as ice on warm skin. The weather seemed to dampen the moods of all three of them, but no-one more than Ron.

Ron was sat on a chair, the radio gripped in both of his hands, watching Hermione as she put all her concentration into cutting Harry's hair.

'Harry, stop moving!' Hermione laughed, tugging a bit of his hair to stop him moving.

Ron growled softly.

'Ron, was that your stomach?' Harry laughed, looking in the mirror in front of him. 'Surely you can't be hungry, you've just ate!'

'A fried mushroom, delightful. ' Ron said sarcastically, glaring at Harry in distaste.

'Oh, don't be such a downer, Ronald.' Hermione said, brushing the last of Harry's hair off his back. 'All done.'

'Thanks, Hermione.' Harry grinned, giving her a quick smile.

'Not at- OH MY GOD!'

'What?' Both Harry and Ron said at the same time, Harry putting his hands on his hair in panic.

'Come here!' Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and took him into a corner.

Ron had had enough. He got up; an unmistakeable anger etched onto his face, and put his hands in his pockets.

'That's brilliant, Hermione!'

'I'm sure it was.' Ron growled, clicking the deluminator in his pocket, turning all the lights out in the room.

'What's wrong with you-'

'According to you, sod all.' Ron's face grew red, and he began to shake. 'Remembered I actually exist, then?'

'Of course we know you exist, Ronald.' Hermione smiled softly, running to him, but Ron pushed her away.

'Don't pretend, you know how you've been with me recently.'

Ron hissed at both of them, and walked towards the entrance.

'Are you going then?' Harry snapped, staring at Ron with a mixture of anger and disappointment. 'Thought it was going to be easy did you, thought we'd find a Horcrux every other day, like it was no big deal?'

'Harry stop-'

'Not exactly, no,' Ron said, interrupting Hermione. 'But I'd have thought you'd have a plan, maybe would have at least had some sort of idea where the Horcruxes are.'

'Well sorry to disappoint you, Ronald, but I don't.' Harry growled.

'Fair enough.' Ron turned on the spot and continued towards the door. 'I shall not stay where I'm not wanted any longer.'

'Ronald, please.' Hermione ran up to him, holding the front of his jacket and staring up at him. 'Don't be silly, y-you're wanted-'

'Ha-ha, yeah, you've sure shown it.' Ron glanced up at the mirror Harry had looked into previously, and saw his face for the first time.

It was now a deathly white, his eyes where dark and bloodshot and he looked thin and underfed. He had never been or felt so neglected in his life, and he wasn't about to let it continue.

'I take it you want this back?' Ron said calmly, pulling the locket from around his neck and throwing it to the ground.

'Please, Ron, stay.' Hermione now had tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't dare look Ron in the eye and let him see her pain.

'Well, you can come with me if you'd like, Hermione.' Ron said, his heart aching at the sight of her pain, but this would be the only way he'd know if she really cared that he was there or not.

'Ron, I- We- But-'

'You choose him,' Ron growled, his chest feeling as if a bomb had just exploded inside him. 'Fair enough, I'm always second best anyway.'

'Ronald!' Hermione screamed, as Ron pushed her away from him and stormed out of the tent into the night.

She looked back towards Harry, and ran out after Ron.

Ron looked back; he could see her running, hear her calling his name. He couldn't stay, not knowing she really preferred Harry to him.

'Ron, Ron please come back.' She said, her hair plastered against her face.

Ron pulled the hair away from her face, and whispered into her ear... 'No.'

She gasped, and stood startled as he stepped backwards, turned on the spot, and vanished.

He was gone.


	3. Snatching from Snatchers

**Always Second Best**

**Chapter 3 – Snatching from Snatchers**

It was around twenty to ten at night; the moon was half covered by dark clouds which matched perfectly against the charcoal sky. A small batch of streetlamps ran up a road towards a town in the distance. Even with a down pour of rain and the harsh whistle of wind beating at bare trees, it was easy to hear the _pop _that occurred just by the side of the road.

Ron Weasley landed with a thud onto a muddy sidewalk, and it took him a few moments to gather himself until he realised where he was... or at least, guessed.

'I... have no idea where I am.' Ron said to himself, scratching his head.

Ron looked around for a moment or two, and walked down the road, squinting at the distant lights of the town ahead.

A good fifteen minutes later, he found himself in a town quite similar to one he saw in a book Hermione had read once before. He scanned around, noticing a bar occupied by many towns folk, a few shops that had remained open and some people heading for their cars.

The rain suddenly began to beat down heavily again, so Ron pulled up his hood, except his jacket seemed too tight and it fell back down.

'Oh, typical Hermione to pack the wrong jacket and jeans.' Ron smiled for a moment, but then his expression changed.

He'd walked out on another set of people. Someone else who he couldn't stand by for more than a minute. He began to regret his decision of leaving, even if he had began to feel neglected.

Ron spotted a sign a few streets down, and he walked towards it, the rain now hammering down onto the ground and his body. When he eventually reached the sign, he took out his wand and before he could even say Lumos, someone snatched the wand from his hand and another set of hands pulled on his body and forced him into a nearby alley.

'Hello kid, what's your name, then?' a man laughed into his ear. His breath smelt putrid, and Ron tried as hard as he could not to breathe in the vile stench.

'S-Stan... Stan Shunpike.' Ron lied, thinking on his feet as best he could.

'Shunpike?' another man said, wearing a black robe much too big for his small body, and twiddling Ron's wand in his hand. 'Are you sure?

'Course I'm sure, why would I lie about my own name?' Ron growled, starting to feel slightly dizzy by the man's breathe that was holding him.

At that moment, another three men came walking into the alley, all of which were wearing the exact 'same clothing as the man holding his wand.

'Ay, keep your voice down Pilkerton! People might hear ye'.' a man said, giving the man with Ron's wand a nasty glare. 'So, who's he?'

'Stan Shunpike.' Pilkerton announced.

The man tilted his head to the side, and laughed. 'Shunpike? Are you sure?'

'Positive.'

'Well, I think you need to have another look, 'cause he doesn't look like a Shunpike.' The man snorted.

'Well, he's in this, Wardall' Pilkerton waved a book furiously, his podgy face growing increasingly similar to a tomato. 'So I say he's Shunpike!'

'Well,' Wardall grinned. 'This just proves I should have led this Snatcher clan.'

'Excuse me,' Ron spoke, his body now numb from the cold. 'What the bloody hell is a Snatcher.'

The man named Wardall looked coldly towards Ron, and shoved a paper into his hand.

'Doesn't chu read the papers nowadays, kid?' Pilkerton said, looking stunned.

Ron scanned the front page of that day's _Daily Prophet, _noting several things at once.

Snatchers where bounty hunters, out looking for anyone of Muggle heritage, that several more people had gone missing in the past week or so, and the thing that made Ron's stomach twist in fear.

Lord Voldemort's name was now tabooed, and if anyone mentioned it, Snatchers would be automatically sent to that destination.

'O-oh, I s-see...' Ron muttered, his heart now pounding so hard against his chest he was surprised the man holding him couldn't feel it.

Wardall grinned and snatched the paper away from him and placed into his pocket. 'Right then men, we best take the kid then.'

'Excuse me, Wardall, but I'm the man in charge here, and I say he's Shunpike.' Pilkerton growled.

'You're incapable of leading us Snatchers, Pilkerton, so I'll take over now.'

'Like hell will you!' Pilkerton launched himself onto Wardall, and they began to fight.

He noticed the other Snatchers were watching, trying desperately not to laugh in amusement. Pilkerton dropped Ron's wand on the ground. This was Ron's chance.

Ron elbowed the man holding him deep in the stomach, making him double over and splutter. Ron made a quick snatch up of his wand, and grabbed his own and slipped out the alley. He sprinted down the road, he made it to the sign where he was caught as he noticed that two Snatchers now were chasing after him, but Ron was too quick for them, and he turned on the spot and escaped.


	4. A Place To Stay

**Always Second Best**

**Chapter 4 – Place to Stay**

The now familiar surroundings were back with Ron again, as he returned to where he, Hermione and Harry had set up camp. Ron felt a pain in his fingers, and realised he had splinched himself, losing two of his finger nails. Although it was now very late at night, Ron had now lost two nails, there was no light apart from the tip of his wand, and that he was like a walking puddle, he had thought his actions were pathetic and he couldn't leave 'The Undesirable Number One' who happened to be the most greatest, loyal and brave friend he had ever had, and the beautiful, bushy haired, Muggle-Born that was sat with him. They both meant just as much to him as his family did, and he had felt selfish to have done such a thing.

Maybe it wasn't him; maybe it really was the malevolent, poisonous locket he had been wearing on a timely basis.

But even as he walked through the eerie forest trying to find his friends again, he couldn't help that nagging feeling that he had.

He was extremely jealous of Harry Potter, for so many reasons.

He was attractive, he was famous, he had the hugest heart of all- and he also, it seemed, had Hermione.

That didn't mean he didn't think the absolute world of him, he did. He couldn't explain how much he cared for Harry, he was his first and best friend he had ever had, one that actually thought he was cool and came to for advice. Harry laid everything on the line for him and Hermione, he would sooner be tortured to insanity than see his best friends hurt or dead.

That is why he loved Harry, he was the greatest friend he would ever have, and he wouldn't lose him for anything. Especially a silly little attraction to his best friend...

But it wasn't a silly little attraction, it was a deep, pure and painfully engaging love.

Hermione wasn't the coolest girl in the world, she knew it herself, but there was something about her that made her so irresistible, so intriguing, Ron had no idea what it was that made her so amazing, beautiful and anything that words couldn't describe; she was just Hermione.

Ron leant against a tree, a few tears dropping from his eyes.

He was the problem, he wasn't meant to be with them. Two fantastic, smart and inspirational people like them, they didn't need a clumsy, ginger clown like Ron.

Maybe they were better off without him, maybe he was right in leaving- making it easier for them.

Ron lay on the saturated forest floor, twiddling his wand in his hands. He looked from side to side.

It was going to be impossible to find them, they were hidden, it was dark- it was just impossible.

It was around the time they usually packed up to find a new camp, as so not to be seen or caught.

Maybe they had already gone... Possibly he was in the wrong spot... It wasn't worth the wait now.

Ron sighed as he got to his feet, and spinning on the spot for now the third time that night, and vanished once again.

It felt like falling onto a cloud as he landed at his destination. The smell of sea water immediately filled his nostrils, and he opened his eyes to see a dark sapphire ocean, sparkling in the moonlight. It wasn't raining here, but it was colder than the previous destinations he had been tonight.

He sat up, brushing the sand off his body, and turned to see an incredible, shell covered cottage a few feet away. He knew exactly where he was.

Bill and Fleur's.

He strolled across the beach towards his brother's home, enjoying the sound of the calm sea crashing against the rocks, and otherwise, the sound of silence.

He rapped on the door twice, and a few moments later heard muttering.

'What the-'

'Who is knocking at zis hour?' he heard Fleur snap.

'Who's there?' Bill said, sternly.

'It's... Ron, Bill, its Ron.' He felt a dull ache in his heart, knowing how disapproving Bill will be when he hears the story.

'Ron... My brother?'

'The same.'

The door swung open and he felt himself be lifted off the ground by his brother, his arms crushing him into an affectionate hug.

'Ron!' Bill chirped, still squeezing his little brother. 'Where the bloody hell have you been?'

'Well, where haven't I been might be a more appropriate answer.' Ron grinned slightly.

Bill beamed, about to pull Ron inside but stopped, and the smile faded.

'Where's Harry and Hermione?'

Ron knew he'd ask. He couldn't lie, in case it caused more trouble, but telling the truth was just as bad.

'I did a foolish, selfish thing, Bill.' Ron muttered meekly.

Bill sighed, and glare disgustedly at his brother.

'I thought you was brave, Ron,' Bill started, looking disappointed. 'I didn't think you'd even consider such an act.'

'Bill, I've already gone through this with myself,' Ron frowned. 'I know I did wrong, I feel guilty as anything, I tried to find them, but I couldn't.'

'I take it zey're well hidden?' Fleur yawned, looking highly annoyed.

'Yes, very well hidden.'

'Well, at least they're safe,' Bill said, looking a little relived. 'I suppose you need a place to stay?'

'It's okay, If you'd sooner me not I'll go find somewhere else-'

'Ron, I may be majorly pissed off with you for several reasons right now, but you're my brother, I'd never turn my brother away.'

'Thanks Bill, I appreciate it.' Ron smiled at him, but Bill didn't return it.

Bill set up a bed for him while Fleur made some tea for them both. Fleur gave them their tea, and left for bed without a goodnight, looking worn out and moody.

'Ron, sit down, I want to speak to you before I go to bed.' Bill said his face expressionless.

Ron sat on the bed with Bill, looking to the ground, his eyes now filling with tears.

'I'm sorry for waking you, I'm sorry for leaving them, I'm just a waste-'

'Don't you dare pity yourself, Ron,' Bill snapped. 'You should feel guilty, what if they are gravely hurt, or worse-'

'DON'T!' Ron growled, standing up and staring deep into his brother's eyes. 'You don't have a clue what we've been through, Bill, you don't know how hard it's been on all of us.'

'No I don't, you're right,' Bill nodded. 'So why did you leave if you truly cared for your best friends?'

'Because I'm a coward, a jealous, spoilt coward,' Ron sat down on the floor and took a deep breath. 'They do better without me, Bill.'

Bill seemed to soften at Ron's tearful, genuinely sorry expression. Ron looked up at his brother and Bill finally smiled.

'I won't ask you to tell me what you've been up to, simply because I know what you'll say, but tell me this Ron, and tell me honestly,' Bill looked deep into Ron's eyes. 'If they didn't want you around, why have they stayed friends with you for over seven years? Why didn't they just ditch you, if you where this useless guy you say you are?'

Ron thought for a moment, he had never thought of that, not once. Maybe he was some kind of help, somewhere along the lines.

'Ron, you're not a selfish guy, I know you're not, you're probably the nicest, friendliest and ever so slightly over frustrating men I have ever met, and unfortunately, been related to,' Bill grinned. 'You keep them sane, and help them sleep at night. Yeah, you might make them crazy, but they love you, and that's why you're their friend.'

Ron had never felt so bad in his life, Bill had gotten up and hugged him, but even that didn't reassure him. He had still walked out on them, and there was no turning back now.

'Ron, do you have any clothes?'

'I left my stuff in the-'Ron stopped suddenly, hopefully not giving away their position. 'Place we were staying.'

'Ah, right.' Bill looked slightly gutted, looking as if he thought he might get a clue to their position. 'You can borrow my stuff then, you'll fit.'

Ron grinned, as Bill laughed and took a pair of pyjamas out of the draw and gave them him.

'Night then, Ron.' Bill smiled, patting his brother's back gently and leaving the room.

A few hours later, Ron lay wide awake staring at the ceiling of his brother's guest bedroom, while Hermione and Harry would be staring at a cotton ceiling of their tent.

He knew Bill and Fleur were disappointed in him, but he couldn't show them how he felt inside. How his heart felt achy, how his body felt like he'd ran three marathons, how he himself was a letdown.

He closed his heavy eyes, and pictured the three of them together, just happy. Like the old times.

This sentimental, warm image stayed in his mind every night for two weeks.


	5. Little Ball of Light

**Always Second Best**

**Chapter 5 – Little Ball of Light**

'Merry Christmas, Ron.'

Ron opened his eyes a fraction, only to see Bill beaming down at him. Ron opened his eyes fully and sat himself up.

'It's Christmas? Already?' Ron said, looking stunned.

'Well, yes, that maybe the reason why you have several presents down the side of your bed.' Bill grinned.

'Shut up,' Ron laughed, then made a perfect 'O' shape with his mouth. 'You haven't got me something have you?'

'Of course I have, you're my brother,' Bill put a hand up to silence Ron. 'I'm still disappointed in you, Ron, but you don't deserve what you've had off Fleur for the past two weeks.'

Ron nodded.

Fleur had treated him terribly the past two weeks, glaring at him if he spoke, growling when he walked into a room and giving him small portions for meals. She was obviously trying to get him to leave, but it wasn't working, Bill wanted him there.

'I thought it would be best for you to open your presents up here with me, keep out of her way.'

'Good idea,' Ron smiled. 'But I honestly don't deserve them.'

Bill ignored him, and gave him the first present.

'They're all off me,' Bill whispered. 'I haven't told the family you're here, not only because Mum would go barmy at you, but because they're in hiding themselves.'

'They are?' Ron snapped. 'You didn't even think to tell me this information, Bill!'

'I knew you'd react like this.' He sighed.

Ron glared at him, taking his anger out on the present, ripping paper off like an animal.

'Clothes.' Ron softened slightly.

'Thought you might be in need of them.'

'Yeah, thanks Bill, I appreciate this.' Ron gave him a hug, and not a friendly one, a true, brotherly hug.

He was the only one who had really understood him since he left. Sure, he was pissed off at him, but who wouldn't be? He had done a selfish thing, but Bill gave him a place to stay, reassured him every night that they were safe. He was always close to him, but never had he felt a true connection with him until this happened. Maybe, in a miniscule way, this had happened for a good reason.

After Ron finished opening his presents, he popped them all in his new bag for safe keeping. Bill had gone downstairs to help Fleur make dinner.

Bill had bought Ron a new radio, since Ron had worn his old one out. Bill had also spoke to Ron about PotterWatch, which Ron guessed instantly to be Potter supporters on a radio station.

Ron lay on his bed, with the radio on his stomach, playing around with the stations.

'Ron.'

Ron looked up at the door, no-one was there. He looked at the radio, but it was crackling. He turned off the radio and looked around the room again.

'Ill fix your wand, Harry.'

Ron gasped, the voice was Hermione. He looked in his pocket and realised it was coming from the Deluminator.

She wasn't exactly calling him, she seemed to be crying. Ron's heart sunk at the thought of her crying, and him being the reason. He wanted to be there with them so desperately; he didn't know what to do. Ron burst into tears, one hand gripping his radio tight, the other gripping the Deluminator.

Ron accidentally clicked it, and all the lights went off in his room. He wiped his eyes, and noticed a bright, orb of light outside his window. Ron stared at it for a moment or two, figuring it out. He didn't really need to figure it out; he seemed to know exactly what it meant.

He got up quickly, making himself dizzy and started grabbing his stuff and shoving it into the bag. He put it on his back and ran outside; making sure Bill and Fleur didn't notice him leave. He ran to where the pulsing orb was, and followed it as it bobbed along behind the shed.

Ron stood still and gazed at it. It had a beautiful delicate blue shell, much like one that a Portkey had before it-

The orb suddenly zoomed into his chest, right where his heart was. He felt a hot sensation, as if someone had put a boiling hot water bottle against his chest. He knew what he had to do.

Ron spun on the spot, and felt the now familiar tugging feeling as he disapparated.

He landed face down on a snow covered hilltop. It looked as if it went on for miles, but he knew, somewhere, he was back with Hermione and Harry.

'Hello?' Ron shouted, hearing the echo of his voice travel the distance of the hilltop.

Ron walked a few miles, calling out whenever he got the feeling he was near-by, but no-one came to him.

'Er... Is anyone here?' Ron called, noticing footsteps, but believed them to be his own after he walked in circles.

He continued to call, but no-one came. He then walked back and on sat on the spot the blue orb had took him and stayed there. Hour upon hour passed, yet there was still no sign of his best friends. Ron began to question if he had missed them, or even if the orb had took him to the wrong place.

After it began to turn light, he gave up and clicked the Deluminator once again, and the orb shot inside him, the hot sensation filling up his body and he disapparated again.


	6. The Doe

**Always Second Best**

**Chapter 6 – The Doe**

Ron landed face down in a muddy puddle. He had landed in another forest, one that didn't look remotely familiar. Ron pushed himself off the ground and took a long walk around, although he had absolutely no idea where he was going.

Several hours or more without conversation was starting to dawn on Ron, and he had caught himself muttering a few times. He was starting to wish he had never clicked the deluminator. Ron sighed, and slid down a large oak tree to the ground, feeling as lonely and overcome as ever, and even feeling defeated.

Ron closed his eyes. For a moment, the dark penetrated around him like a wall, getting closer and closer before two images fluttered into focus. The first was of Hermione, the second of Harry. Both were dressed in the same outfit that they wore when he left them, and both wore the same expression. Ron reached out, but the images diminished instantly like a cloud. Then, a scene played before him, he felt as if he was watching a movie inside his own head. Ron was stood in the Great Hall with Harry, fully kitted up in his Quidditch gear, and he felt a warm feeling burn on his ice cold cheeks as he remembered Hermione kissing him good luck in his fifth year. The scene changed to him and Harry, Ron with both his arms around his best friend as he cried into his shoulder. This was the night Dumbledore had been murdered, and Ron felt his chest feel compressed. Then, everything vanished and a piercing bright light emitted inside his head. He forced his eyes open, but he realised that the light was coming from something in front of him.

Ron focused his eyes, squinting painfully; he could make out a figure in front of him. Ron stood up hastily, his heart pounding like a bird in a cage; it was Harry's patronus.

The Stag inclined its head, and started to spring away. Ron followed suit, following the Stag around bends, through rivers and over bridges. The glimmering radiance emitting from the Stag made it look ghostly, yet so alluring and beautiful. Ron, who was tired before, was now full of energy and excitement- He was about to see his friends again.

Ron beamed as he walked into a clearing, but then the Stag vanished. No-one was around.

Ron wondered whether he was facing the tent, but changed his mind as he saw the frozen water in front of him. It wasn't until he heard fierce splashing coming from the water did he realise that a glow was coming from where the stag had vanished.

Ron ambled forwards, falling to his knees as he saw Harry's pale body struggle under the water with the locket around his neck, silently screaming. Ron ducked into the water, and curled his arms around Harry's body, which was starting to become weak and still, and pulled him to the earth, grabbing the sword that was in his hand to prevent him hurting himself.

It took several minutes for Harry to regain consciousness, in which time Ron had redressed him and cut off the locket, which was now lying beside him.

'W-what-' Harry started, but Ron put his hand over his mouth to silence him.

'Quiet Harry, I think I need to explain myself-'

'Ron?' He could hear the tone of warmth and appreciation as Harry steadied himself to his feet.

'Yeah, it's me.' Ron smiled.

Harry stood face-to-face with him, gazing fondly at his best friend. Then, he flung his arms around Ron, taking him into a rib-cracking hug.

'I knew you'd come back mate,' Harry chirped, his feet slightly off the ground as Ron picked him up. 'I know you.'

'I wanted to come back as soon as I'd left, Harry,' Ron said, earnestly. 'The patronus you sent just led me straight to you.'

Harry pulled out of the hug, and then looked at Ron, puzzled. 'I never sent a patronus.'

Ron returned the puzzled look at Harry. 'Wait, you didn't?'

'No.' Harry said.

'Oh,' Ron laughed. 'But it was a stag.'

Harry laughed, and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. 'That was the patronus that led me here, but it wasn't a stag, Ron!'

'Oh, that explains why it didn't have antlers.'

'Horns, Ron.'

'Them, too.'

Harry and Ron grinned at each other for a moment; simultaneously, both of their gazes met the locket, which was between their feet.

'I think this is it, Harry.' Ron said, his voice sounding hoarse and nervous.

'Yeah,' Harry muttered, picking it up. 'I think it has to be you, Ron.'

'Has to be me what?' Ron asked.

'That kills it.'

Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head fiercely. It affected him most, why on earth should he be the one that destroys it?

As if Harry had read his mind, he answered his question.

'The person it affects most should be the one that destroys it, and that person is you.'

Ron studied the Horcrux with hate. It had caused so many problems. Ron leaving, Ron almost getting caught by snatchers, then him having to intrude on his own brothers privacy for two weeks, and Fleur's glaring and growling. Harry was right, it had to be him.

'What do I do then?' Ron sighed, picking up the Sword and weighing it up.

'I'll put it on this log, and ill open it. When it's open, whack it. It's bound to do something vicious so ignore it and go straight into destroying it, Ron. You got that?'

Ron nodded.

'Good.' Harry placed the locket on the log, and got a few metres away.

'_Open_' He hissed, and it clicked open.

Harry and Ron were sent shooting back as a hideous, gigantic snake-like face clouded around the Horcrux, and a sudden green glow began to smoke around the clearing.

'Ron Weasley,' the face hissed, and a smiled curved on its hideous face that sent a shiver down their spines.

Ron fixed his gaze on the face, hypnotized. He heard muttered shouts from Harry, but the only voice he heard clearly was, it seemed, Voldemort's.

'I've seen your dreams, Ron Weasley, and they are mine. You've never experienced being number one, with anyone or anything. Do you really think times will change?'

Ron hated it, but he couldn't help but agree. He was right, he had always been second best, and it had never changed.

'Born to a mother that craved a daughter, even now placed at the bottom of the board. Loving a girl that prefers your best friend. Time doesn't change does it, Weasley?

The face vanished into a puff of smoke. The smoke curved and fixed itself into the form of two people. Ron wanted to scream, but couldn't bring himself to. The smoke had turned into Harry and Hermione.

'Ron.' They said together, in a hiss.

'Your mother said to me, even she would sooner have me as a son than _you.' _The ghostly Harry said, spitting out the last word with hate, making Ron's heart feel like it had been ripped.

'And who in the world would choose _you _compared to the Chosen One?' The ghost Hermione spat. Both of the ghostly figures made Hermione and Harry look so different. They looked more attractive, more defined- it made them look like dolls.

Ron felt as if his heart had been placed on a frozen metal spike as the ghost Hermione intertwined her body with the ghost Harry's, and began to kiss passionately. The long they kissed, the more Ron felt as if he could die on the spot.

For the first time, he heard the real Harry's voice, stronger than anything he had heard, as if it was on a mega phone right beside his ear.

'DESTROY IT, RON!'

His voice sounded desperate and hurt. Ron felt his body stand without command, the sword lifted above his head. He broke out into a run, and slammed the sword into the heart of the locket, and an ear-splitting noise erupted from it, causing Ron to topple back to the ground.

Then it all went silent.

Ron broke down into sobs, the sword gripped tightly into his sweaty palm. Even though he knew none of what he said was really real, somehow, he couldn't help but feel cynical.

He felt a warm hand gently squeeze his numb shoulder.

'She cried for a week when you left, Ron.'

Ron couldn't help but feel a little bit of comfort from this fact. It may have caused pain, but at least someone cared.

'She'll be furious, won't she?' Ron croaked, Harry helping him to his feet.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded. 'But your back, that's what matters.'

Ron smiled heartily, as did Harry.

Silently, Harry pocketed the destroyed Horcrux, put his arm around Ron's shoulders and they walked together, back to the tent.

This was what you called friendship.


	7. Hermione

**Always Second Best**

**Chapter 7 – Hermione**

Ron had been awake now for nearly three days straight, fatigue had never felt so overwhelming. However, since he had returned to the tent just a night ago, he hadn't had the welcome he had hoped for. Yes, he expected a telling off, but he didn't expect to be beaten up and screamed at by Hermione.

The time was slowly nearing _3:20am _and Ron was still wide awake, staring up at a row of metal bars and a mattress that was barely even squashing in between each bar, Harry right above him.

Harry had been more than welcoming of Ron, he hadn't stop smiling since the moment he took him back to the tent, thought now and then he looked down and was rubbing his famous scar that marked his forehead. Though Ron didn't want to bring up Harry's wincing in front of Hermione for sake of argument, he knew for a fact he had seen or felt something that had linked directly with You-Know-Who.

Harry could hear Harry's soft snores and the sound of a page being turned. Ron could see a dim orange glow coming from the main room of the tent, in which Hermione had been reading for over an hour.

Ron yawned silently, and got out of bed to get a drink. The cold air hit him suddenly, and felt his body shiver. He was still getting used to the fact the tent was nothing like Bill's house. Though, even if all three of them were on the run, it had a horrible draft and that they had barely any food, it felt more homely than anywhere else right now.

Ron entered the main room, and spotted Hermione snuggled up on the torn and worn-out armchair that sat nearest Hermione's room. The book she had been reading was on her stomach, rising and falling as she slept.

Ron crept past her and got a drink. With each sip, he watched Hermione sleep. She looked like she had gone back to the age of 12 when she slept, she looked younger and cute. Her hands tucked under her left cheek and her cheeks a rosy red to match the cover of the book she read, her ringlets placed angelically over her eyes, like a mask.

As Ron slowly tip-toed back to the entrance of his and Harry's room, a soft voice called his name and he spun round so fast he nearly did a full 360 turn.

Hermione was stilled curled comfortably in the armchair, but her head was rested on her left hand and she was looking at Ron with a mixture of anger and affection.

'Wha'sup Hermione?' Ron smiled, sitting on the floor in front of her.

'N-nothing, Ronald.' Ron felt the hairs on his neck and arms ping up, he loved the way she said his name and he felt his body tingle with happiness as she sat looking at him.

'Oh, ok.' Ron got up, but Hermione called him back.

She closed her arms around Ron's now muscular stomach and hugged him tightly.

'Okay, there's something wrong,' Ron grinned. 'You wouldn't have even spoken to me hours ago.'

Hermione looked at him, her eye brows narrowing.

'I haven't forgiven you, Ron,' she snapped. 'I just need... need-'

'Comfort?' Ron smiled. 'I can do that.'

'I'm not sure you can, Ron, not after what happened.'

Ron felt the usual surge of guilt and anger fill him. He knew full well what she was on about, but he was getting sick of the cold and disappointed looks.

'Look, the Horcrux is gone- destroyed. So please, stop giving me grief over this Hermione.' Ron growled, unhooking his body from her grasp and flopping down into the armchair.

'You left us, we have all the right to be angry-'

'Harry isn't angry-'

'That's Harry though, isn't-'

'You know something, maybe I did wrong returning. I wasn't needed in the first place-'

'I need you now!'

Ron looked up in surprise at Hermione, her chocolate eyes sparkling with tears and her face riddled with frustration.

Ron tapped his knee, and silently, Hermione sat down awkwardly and leaned into his body. Ron put his hand in her hair and the other around her legs to keep her on his knee.

Ron had a sudden feeling he was in heaven. The girl of his dreams snuggled into his chest, and her actually saying that she _needed _him. That was much better than any drug in the world.

What was more; Hermione had now randomly started giggling. He always loved her laugh, but even more when she was cuddled up close to him.

'What the hell are you laughing at?' Ron asked, puzzled.

'You.' Hermione giggled, her beautiful big eyes looking up at him.

'You hated me earlier-'

'I never hated you Ronald, I was just furious that you'd left us, and returned with a measly _Hello_.'

'Yeah, well...' Ron smiled awkwardly. 'I'm back now.'

Hermione looked at him in expectation, her eyebrow raised.

'Missing something?'

'No?'

'Yes.'

Ron looked at her puzzled. 'It's Ron, Hermione. Remember, the guy that doesn't ever understand what you're on about, even more so at this moment.'

'I'm tired.' Hermione laughed. 'Anyway, I'm sorry.'

'Why are you apologising?'

Hermione glared at him. Ron suddenly caught onto what she was on about.

'I'm so so so sorry, Hermione.' Ron smiled.

'And...'

'And I'll never leave you or Harry again!'

Hermione's expression softened and she smiled at him. She got up and went to her room, but stopped and turned around again.

'You promise?'

Ron smiled, walking to his own room; he turned to face her and said with full honesty and truth.

'I promise.'


End file.
